A mobile telephone antenna is generally disposed at the level of the casing or shell of the telephone so as not to be screened by metallic elements. The antenna is then linked to the telephone's internal electronic transmission circuits.
The proliferation in the frequency bands usable in mobile telephones and in tablets is driving provision for wideband and/or frequency-tunable antennas.